Inuyasha's girl¿?¿Who will it be
by kagome-19-2003
Summary: Inuyasha goes away to take care of unfinished bussiness will he come back...alive...Which one of his lovers will he choose to be with for now and forever¿
1. Default Chapter

A/N: well thanks to we love link I've ndone alot better on this story ... OH yeah I dont own Inuyasha I just stalk him lol hehehehe READ PLEASE!!!!  
  
It was a cold spring night, in the middle of Inuyasha forest. Sango, Shippo, and Kirara were all next to eachother in the hut near the hotsprings. Miroku was a little ways away from the group, watching over everyone to make sure that nothing was going to happen to them while they slept. Miroku glanced over to where Kagome was sitting up against the wall of the hut, where she appeared to be deep in thought. The second he saw her shiver from the cold he jumped up and leasurley walked over to her.   
  
  
  
"Take my robe to keep you warm...I don't need it." Miroku said.   
  
"No thanks i'm fine...I don't want it. Kagome replied in a sad tone.  
  
"It would make me feel better if you would take it." Miroku said scentamentally.  
  
"I don't want it Miroku." Kagome said annoyed.  
  
"Take it." he snapped.  
  
"If I take it will you shut up and leave me alone." she replied still annoyed.  
  
"Yes" He said as he took off his robe and shivered.   
  
"I don't want to take it if your going to freeze." She said.   
  
"Oh nonsense." Miroku said  
  
"Oh please I know your cold." Kagome said.  
  
"Well maybe we can share." Miroku said enthussiasticly  
  
"Not a chance." Kagome replied.  
  
"Oh please just share." Miroku said desperately.  
  
"NO TAKE IT BACK, I DON'T WANT IT." She shouted at him.  
  
"Oh just share and go to sleep already...some of us are trying to sleep." Shippo said annoyed.  
  
"Okay fine just go back to sleep." Kagome said  
  
Miroku lays down beside Kagome and they both cover up with his robe.   
  
"Why are you so deppressed?" "Inuyasha has only been gone for a month and a half." "You act like he's dead or never gonna come back."  
  
"You don't know what he said to me before he left." Kagome said depressed.  
  
"What did he say?" Miroku asked curiously.  
  
She explains as a flash back occurs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kagome come here I need to talk to you" Inuyasha said  
  
  
  
"Yeah sure okay." Kagome replied.  
  
They walked into the forest away from the gang so that they could talk alone.  
  
"Kagome i'm going away for awhile, and i'm not sure when or if i'm coming back." "And I don't want you to follow me it's too dangerous."   
  
"But why." Kagome said.  
  
"It's to much of a life threating situation, and I don't want you to get hurt." Inuyasha replied.  
  
"Okay but what do you mean you might not come back." Kagome said.  
  
"I might not come back, because I might get killed in battle ... Kagome I really do care about you and I dont want you to be hurt thats why I dont want you to come with me .. dont get me wrong I do love to be with you in all, but if some thing were to happen to you ... I just couldnt live with myself."  
  
  
  
"But Inuyasha ... I ..I ." Kagome broke into sobs   
  
"Oh Kagome I'm so sorry ." Inuyasha said 'Kagome if you only know how much I love you but its just I have unfinished business to attend to, and there is a chance that it might kill me.' Inuyasha thought to himself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well Kagome I think that he really does care about you and I think that he loves you but thats just my thought but I know that he cares about you."   
  
"Miroku, I know that he cares but he loves Kikyo not me, can we please not talk about this."Kagome said   
  
"Ok but I still think that he loves you but, maybe he is just to stupid to realize it." Miroku said   
  
"Yeah sure." Kagome said   
  
A/N: so what did you think please read and review it might have some mistakes but bare with me i'm not very bright...lol well pease out peoples. 


	2. Miroku and Kagomes talk

A/N : So a new chapter hmmmmm ... I caught Inuyasha today he thought I said sit and fell down but then he realized that I didnt say any thing so we went to my house ok so that didnt happen but hey I can dream can't I. Well any way read and enjoy hehehe   
  
PS: Thanks for the review  
  
"Kagome he told me who he loves but he told me not to tell you cause he wants to tell you and Kikyo together ." Miroku said   
  
  
  
"Yeah but I already know he loves her and I was stipid to think that he might love me. And it just so happens to be that I like someone else any way, so he can love who ever he wants to."Kagome said   
  
'Thats not true why'd I say that, man I need to get over myself, but I just want Inuyasha, I want to be with him, ... what if he never comes back.' Kagome thought to herself   
  
"What if he doesnt come back Miroku I just cant bare to think..." Kagome said. Then Miroku cut her off in mid-sentence.   
  
  
  
" He will come back I know he will he's to stuburn to die in a battle, besides all he has to do is think that I will win your heart while he is gone." Miroku said   
  
"Wait a minute that will never happen and why would he think that." Kagome said   
  
"Because I told im that if he didnt come back soon that I would win your heart." Miroku said   
  
"I dont think that would make him win a battle that he couldnt win, he might care about me but he doesn't love we arent a couple so he wouldnt care would he?" Kagome said   
  
"Of course he would, I said he cares about you, and wether he wants to belive it or not he loves you." Miroku said  
  
"Whatever MIroku, you just keep thinking that ok in the mean time I'd like to get some sleep if thats ok with you." Kagome said   
  
"Yeah thats fine just dont hog my robe ok." Miroku said  
  
"Oh yeah I think that I like you more then Sango so maybe .." Miroku said   
  
"NO Miroku it'll never happen ok now go to sleep ." Kagome said   
  
Miroku just watched Kagome sleep 'I think what I said about liking her worked maybe she will finelly tell Inuyasha that she loves him' Miroku was about to lie down when Inuyasha walked in with a badly hurt arm.  
  
"Hey Miroku are you sleeping." said Inuyasha   
  
"Inuyasha is that you ." Miroku said   
  
"Yes its me ." Inuyasha said   
  
"OH good I think that you are making a bad choice Kikyo is not who you once knew and loved now there's Kagome and she loves you she wants to be with you." Miroku said   
  
"Oh really did she tell you that." Inuyasha said sarcastically  
  
"NO not really." Miroku said  
  
"OK then but you are right I do love her not Kikyo even if she is Kikyo's reincarnation she is also herself. I think that she's who I'm suppose to be with all long but maybe not I just wish she really loved me to." Inuyasha said  
  
"But I know that she does love you she just thinks that you love Kikyo that's why she wont tell you that she loves you." Miroku said  
  
"Well I am going to tell her but I want Kikyo there so that she can go rest in peace." Inuyasha said   
  
"Well its about time, do want me to wake her?" Miroku said   
  
"No I want to suprise her I'm going to ask her to be my mate in the morning so let her sleep for now ok." Inuyasha said   
  
"Yeah sure ok." Miroku said   
  
A/N: so what did you think I liked it but want to know what you thought of it so read and review please and thank you and maybe I will catch Inuyasha tonight hehehehe wait and see peace out peoples luv ya. -_- ssshhh I go to sleep now night ^¿^  
  
___ 


End file.
